


Knot Bad At All

by InkstainedGwyn



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, thawing a frozen heart universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkstainedGwyn/pseuds/InkstainedGwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally in college and living together, Souji and Yosuke decide to try out something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot Bad At All

**Author's Note:**

> Oookay, so here goes. 
> 
> 1) This is the [Thawing a Frozen Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6770209/chapters/15474679) AU universe with the Yosuke/Souji role reversal.  
> 2) This is the first smut I've written in a _long_ time.  
>  3) I know I'm not the first person to go down the bondage route; it wasn't even what I first intended when I started writing but, well... that's where it went.  
> 4) This was a piece of birthday indulgence for myself. I know a few people have mentioned that they would be interested in something a little more explicit, soooo... here ya go.  
> 5) I know I do fluff a lot better than I do smut but I hope it's not _too_ terrible!  
>  5) Yes, I know I suck at naming stories.
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](https://ohlookashinysquirrel.tumblr.com) if you want to poke at me.

“How is it?” Yosuke stepped back, examining his handiwork, as Souji tugged on the knots. 

“Good- it’s good. It doesn’t hurt.” Souji’s voice was thick with arousal, and Yosuke’s dick strained at his shorts even as he managed a smirk. His boyfriend was certainly getting into this a lot for something they’d initially decided on because _Yosuke_ wanted it.

* * *

It had all started a few weeks before; they’d been surfing the internet together, no longer having to worry about quickly closing or shutting anything off that might be too much for little sisters or bears now that they lived alone together in Tokyo. Somebody on Yosuke’s feed had reblogged a piece of fanart of a popular male video game character naked, bound, and straining against his ropes; the brunette’s face had immediately turned bright red and he’d _looked_ at Souji, who’d studied it for a moment, then offered,

“Do you want to try that?”

Yosuke had nodded so hard that he’d head-butted Souji; after a few minutes of mixed laughter and swearing, they resumed the conversation. While Souji had to admit that it was a really hot picture, it hadn’t really done much for him until Yosuke leaned over, whispering hotly in his ear. 

“I want to tie _you_ up. Like that.”

 _That_ had gone straight to Souji’s dick, like a white hot bolt, and he’d completely zoned through two days worth of classes trying to figure out _how_ and _when_ because holy _shit_ , did he want to try it. They’d talked about it a few times, deciding that with their eighteenth birthday coming up, it would be the perfect time. It would be their birthday gift to each other, since they were both completely poor and neither of them had found the time to get a job as of yet, as they were still trying to determine how much juggling their classes would require. 

Between the talking and the research and the teasing, they were both more than ready for their birthday to arrive; it was all they could do not to give in and celebrate early, and when the day finally _did_ roll around - they both had classes for half the day - Souji knew he hadn't learned a thing that day, and he was pretty certain that Yosuke hadn’t, either.

* * *

They’d managed to sit through a birthday dinner - being mid-semester they couldn’t go back to Inaba, so their families came to _them_ \- and Yosuke almost strangled Teddie when he made the suggestion that everyone ‘stay overnight' - but eventually farewells were said and the birthday couple went straight home. They hadn’t even gotten their shoes off before Souji had Yosuke pinned against the door, hand in the brunette’s hair, tongue in his mouth. 

Yosuke had countered by dragging Souji towards the bedroom, stripping his boyfriend as they went; there was a trail of clothes that led through the living room (he was pretty sure one of Souji’s socks had ended up behind the tv stand), and Souji already had a string of hickeys across his throat that put their first Christmas to shame. 

Neither of them really cared.

Although “taking it slow” was the last thing Yosuke - or his dick, or _Souji’s_ dick, for that matter - really wanted, he still took the time to make sure his boyfriend was comfortable every step of the way, that he was okay with everything, and that they both knew the safe word; his softly murmured queries and even softer touches only served to make Souji _more_ aroused, if such a thing was possible. By the time the silver-haired boy was completely bound - just wrists and ankles, they’d decided to start simple - he was already covered in a light sheen of sweat and Yosuke couldn’t help reaching down to massage his dick through his shorts, briefly, as he looked at his captive boyfriend.

“Holy _shit_ , you look amazing.” The words were rough, but reverent, and Souji flushed - the brunette noted with enjoyment that the blush spread halfway down his chest, as well. Smirking, Yosuke leaned in, laying a hand on his boyfriend’s stomach before ghosting his palm down, almost close enough to touch Souji’s straining dick, but stopping just before it got there. Gasping his boyfriend’s name in a muffled whine, Souji twisted - Yosuke could see the muscles in his shoulders ripple and it was _delicious_ \- and Souji’s dick twitched even as his toes curled.

“ _Fuck_.” It was finally too much for Yosuke; he’d wanted to slowly tease Souji but he’d been waiting for this for weeks and right now it was all he could do to keep from skipping to the main event, then and there. Stripping out of his scoop-necked shirt - worn specifically to taunt his boyfriend that day - shorts, and boxers, he climbed onto the bed as Souji watched him, eyes so wide and pupils so dilated that the silver was barely a ring around the black. 

Oddly enough, seeing Souji already so close to falling apart was enough to steady Yosuke; sure, he was harder than he’d ever been before in his life (even counting the first time they’d had sex), and sure, he wanted nothing more than to ease between his boyfriend’s legs and fuck him hoarse, but it was their _birthday_ , and, well… Souji deserved something more. Sliding a palm up his boyfriend’s chest, Yosuke stroked his collarbone even as he leaned over. Placing his lips to Souji’s ear, he exhaled the words “ _I want you so bad_ ” before sucking on his earlobe, and Souji let out a long, low groan that went straight _through_ Yosuke. 

Trailing fingers down Souji’s arms and chest - exploring all the lines and divots that were on display as muscle strained against rope - he leaned in to suck on his boyfriend’s throat; Souji whimpered again, his voice already growing rough.

“Yosuke, _please_ , partner, please _please_ , god, Yosuke, _touch_ me, fuck me- _hnngh_ -”

Yosuke had meant to take it slow, but the minute he heard his boyfriend - Souji, who even at his most vocal only ever moaned Yosuke’s name - _begging_ , he lost it. Grinding his aching dick against Souji’s hip - leaving a trail of pre-cum along his hot, flushed skin - he kissed his boyfriend, hard, sucking on his tongue. He could see in Souji’s eyes the desire, the _need_ ; although they’d made sure to buy the softest ropes they could, the silver-haired boy’s wrists were already red from pulling and Yosuke knew that his boyfriend’s arms and legs would both be wrapped around him if he hadn’t been restrained.

Another wordless, aching cry as Souji - finally getting purchase on Yosuke’s knee between his legs - thrust upwards, seeking friction; Yosuke smirked at the sight even as he pulled away - causing his boyfriend to whimper - and moved down the bed. Reaching for the lube he’d placed on the bedside table, he settled between Souji’s legs. Coating his fingers, Yosuke’s eyes went to his boyfriend’s face as he slowly pushed the first digit in.

By now, Souji's hair was plastered with sweat; he was panting as if he’d just run a marathon, and he stared at Yosuke, eyes wide, his dick flexing with every inch of finger that sank inside. One finger was followed by two, and then three; Yosuke curled them upwards and Souji arched his back, making a keening noise that the brunette wouldn’t have believed if he hadn’t heard it, a noise that almost made him fall backwards off the bed. 

Swearing, Yosuke slicked the rest of the lube from his hand across his throbbing dick and, grabbing Souji’s hips, pressed himself against his opening as he caught his boyfriend’s eyes. Pushing the head in, he watched Souji arch his back again, moaning Yosuke’s name over and over; all patience, all intent to go slowly disappeared when he saw his boyfriend come undone, and with a hiss he sank completely in with one long, deep thrust. 

Usually, at this point, Souji would tighten his arms and legs around Yosuke; the brunette missed the feel of his boyfriend’s long, _skillful_ fingers in his hair and along his spine, but it was more than eclipsed by the sheer erotic bliss of watching Souji rock back and forth, straining against his bonds. Taking the chance to grind deep inside - eliciting another low moan from Souji - Yosuke carefully leaned over his boyfriend’s body. Kissing along his collarbone, he put his lips to Souji’s ear. 

“Are you okay?” 

Souji closed his eyes as the smallest smile flickered at the corners of his lips; pausing for a moment, he nodded, then twisted his neck to try to catch Yosuke’s mouth. Smirking, Yosuke kissed him, running his teeth along Souji’s tongue, and slid his hands up Souji’s bound arms to twine their fingers together as he hitched his hips forward with another slow, deep thrust. As his boyfriend writhed beneath him, Yosuke moved his mouth to his neck, finding the spot at the crook between his shoulder and neck that always made Souji moan. Sucking hard on it, he pulled his hips back, teasing for the briefest moment before slamming in again. 

“I’m going to make you cum without even touching you.”

“ _Fuck_.” This time, Souji was the one swearing; he almost _never_ swore, not even in bed, and the sound was enough to make Yosuke’s knees buckle. Muffling Souji’s moans with his mouth, Yosuke let go of his boyfriend’s hands, bringing his own back to Souji’s hips as he began to thrust hard and in earnest; he knew he wasn’t going to last long at this rate.

The closer he got to orgasm, the more Yosuke began to unravel; he was chanting Souji’s name - not the word _partner_ \- and Souji was trying to thrust back, and suddenly Yosuke’s entire world went white as he gave one last, _deep_ thrust, cumming hard. He was barely aware of Souji’s low, breathy moan as he writhed upwards, climaxing - as Yosuke had promised - without even being touched. 

Pulling slowly out, Yosuke wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball wrapped around Souji, but he could feel his boyfriend shaking from the exertion, having spent the last five minutes fueled only by lust and need. Feeling boneless himself, Yosuke untied the knots as quickly as he could, grateful that Souji had taken the time to teach him how to tie them so that they’d be easy to release.

The minute Souji’s arms were free he wrapped them around Yosuke; Yosuke, meanwhile, gathered Souji into a gentle embrace, softly rubbing his thumb along the rope marks on his boyfriend’s wrists. 

“Love you so much,” he murmured, stroking Souji’s sweat-soaked hair back from his forehead. “You’re so amazing, I love everything about you…” He knew they were going to have to clean up, sooner rather than later, but right now all he wanted to do was hold his boyfriend close. 

Giving a small, hoarse chuckle, Souji buried his face in Yosuke’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath. “I love you, too. That was… wow. I don’t think I’ve ever cum so hard in my life.” 

“Tell me about it.” Yosuke pressed soft kisses to Souji’s forehead, eyelids, and throat. “Although I think that was a little _too_ intense to be an everyday sort of thing.”

“Yeah.” Trying to shift, Souji groaned; Yosuke just tightened his embrace, helping his boyfriend move into a more comfortable position. “Good thing we don’t have class tomorrow, I don’t think I’ll be able to walk to the corner store, much less to campus.”

“We’ll take it easy tomorrow.” As Souji gave him a grateful kiss, Yosuke smiled. “I’m sorry if I was too hard on you.”

“Are you kidding?” Raising his head from where he’d been listening to Yosuke’s heart beat, Souji _looked_ at him. “That was amazing. Although… maybe I’ll tie you up next time?”

Sucking in a sharp breath, Yosuke turned his head to look at his boyfriend; as exhausted as he was the thought _still_ made him briefly hard. Souji, catching his expression, smirked, and Yosuke leaned over, kissing him. 

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
